


Behind Closed Doors

by MissMeggo



Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggo/pseuds/MissMeggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nice place you got here boss.”<br/>Denna startled, almost dropping the bundle in her arms.  She stared at him a moment.  “Bull?”<br/>She seemed to freeze as his eyes caught hers.  He stalked across the room, his long strides making short work of the space between them.  Bull plucked the cuttings from her hand, gently setting them aside.  Eyes wide, Denna watched with a mix of curiosity and heat.<br/>“I’ve caught the hints.  I know what you’re saying.  You want to ride The Bull.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He really shouldn’t admire her. The Inquisitor stood for everything the Qun stood against. It should have been an easy job. Join the Inquisition, report back to the Ben Hassrath, maybe kill some bad guys on the way. A walk in the park really, considering what they had been doing.

What Bull hadn’t expected was the Inquisitor herself. Reports on the conclave survivor had been surprisingly vague, only that she was human and members of the Chantry had begun referring to her as the Herald of Andraste. He wasn’t prepared for was gregarious Denna Trevelyan, circle mage who could fry his ass from a hundred feet away. That fact alone should’ve sent him running, not turn him on.

Yet the longer he spent fighting and training beside her, he realized the Ben Hassrath reports had been wrong. She was no pious savior to be placed on a pedestal, but a reckless warrior and a flirt to boot. Bold as brass she questioned him about things most people in the south wanted to know nothing about. For every piece of information he gained from her, she seemed to worm something from him. His life under the Qun, growing up in Par Vollen, and damned if he didn’t let her.

Then the damned Red Templars attacked Haven. For the first time, he watched her freeze, if only for a moment, when the entire encampment seemed to turn to her all at once for salvation. He stood beside her, if only figuratively, as they cut through throngs of creatures only found in the deepest corners of nightmares, until she demanded they retreat to safety. 

He hadn’t wanted to leave her.

Ever since then, he watched. Watched as she led them to Skyhold, gaining more power with each passing day. Watched as all eyes turned to her, weighing and measuring her every decision. Some came to her for salvation, others to find their own glory. Bull watched as each meeting with her advisors got a bit longer, her time at the tavern a bit shorter, her smiles a little less frequent. 

Bull did what he could. Disguised her as a member of the Chargers and took her into the ranks of the Inquisition forces. Denna sat among her soldiers, sharing drink and food, listening to their stories and for a brief moment, the strain seemed to lift from her, only to come crashing back down. She spent more time in the field and Bull found himself watching her back, and front, on the battlefields. They fought dragons and demons, in the bogs of the Fallow Mire and the rains of Crestwood. Bull felt his grudging respect turn to admiration and desire, yet he held back. It wasn’t their time. 

Then came Adamant and the fade. The nightmare that taunted each of them with fears that lurked in dreams never spoken of. Bull watched as the willowy mage lost weight she could ill afford as everyone, friend, enemy, and ally alike, took their piece from her, himself included. 

Denna stood beside him as The Iron Bull became Tal Vashoth. She led him, and the Chargers, home to Skyhold. She sat among them on the road, trading stories with Dalish and Krem, and he knew one thing for certain. He would not give in to the madness the Qun warned boiled beneath their skin, if only to keep her safe. The Iron Bull would keep the Inquisitor safe, even from herself. 

There were many things the Ben Hassrath taught him, but none more important than never rushing a good plan. Bull waited patiently, choosing not to requisition what he was looking for, instead searching for it himself. It was deep in the Emerald Graves when he happened upon it. A length of silk, bluer than the Rivain sea, tucked into a peddlers basket at Fairbank’s encampment. He paid the price, no haggling or bartering. Another few coins had the length trimmed down lengths and widths more manageable for what he had in mind. 

The thin strips of silk sat in his pack, tucked safely into a pocket where the dirt and grime couldn’t touch it as they made their way back to Skyhold. Denna did her best to hide the tension roiling through her, but failed. The closer they drew, the tighter her shoulders became, her smiles no longer reaching her eyes. 

A crowd waited for them as they entered. Gawkers, stable hands, and advisers crowded around before her mare had drawn to a stop. Giving into impulse, Bull stepped forward to wrap large hands around her waist, internally scowling at the thinness of her. He placed himself between her and the crowd, giving the redheaded mage a moment to compose herself.  
“Good Boss?”  
“Of course. Thanks Bull.” Her smiled was strained and this close her could see dark circles of fatigue marring pale skin.   
“Drinks later? Krem’s probably got a cask waiting to be opened.”  
“Perhaps.” Josie’s slight cough was enough to distract her. “Depends on how many petitioners demand time.”  
“Fair enough.” Bull stepped back, allowing her advisers to whisk her away from the crowds, but into meetings.   
“Red isn’t doing too good.” Varric propped Bianca up on his shoulder, staring after their leader.  
“Caught that did you?”  
The dwarf hummed an agreement before tossing a small bundle at Bull. “The elf that cleans Red’s quarters accidentally dropped her key this morning. Someone should see it returned safely to the Inquisitor shouldn’t they?”  
Bull’s laughter was deep. Of course Varric would see through either, or both, of them. “I think I can handle that.”  
“Good luck Tiny.”  
“Won’t need luck,” he murmured so softly the other couldn’t hear him. He had plans. Good plans. 

Denna’s quarters were opulent by most standards, especially given she was in the field more often than not. There was very little he needed to do to prepare. A small corked bottle went onto the bedside table. He stoked the fire a bit, setting two small pots beside the hearth to warm. A chair was moved closer to the welcoming warmth, the lengths of blue silk placed on a table within easy reach yet obscured from view. The choice to accept his proposal was hers, and even if she accepted, Bull knew he would ease her into what he suggested. Happy with the setup, Bull settled onto the over sized couch and waited.

Long past sunset Bull heard the quiet sounds of feet on the stone stairs. They were slow and heavy, but most assuredly Denna’s. He stood, partially hidden in the shadows to watch as she crested the top of the stairs. A small bundle of herbs and flowers were tucked into the crook of her arm and, though she was obviously worn, seemed calmer than he had expected.   
“Nice place you got here boss.”  
Denna startled, almost dropping the bundle in her arms. She stared at him a moment. “Bull?”  
She seemed to freeze as his eyes caught hers. He stalked across the room, his long strides making short work of the space between them. Bull plucked the cuttings from her hand, gently setting them aside. Eyes wide, Denna watched with a mix of curiosity and heat.

“I’ve caught the hints. I know what you’re saying. You want to ride The Bull.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bull warned himself to be patient as he swung Denna into his arms with alarming ease.  He had underestimated how much she had lost on their trek to the Emerald Graves.  Instead of carrying her immediately to the bed, Bull settled on the couch.  Denna’s slim thighs bracketed his lap, his large hands settling against the small of her back.  Confusion flitted across her face as Bull pulled his hands forward and set to undoing the row of clasps holding her tunic together.  “Watch,” he commanded, his tone leaving no room for refusals.  His hands stilled until she complied, brown eyes turning downwards.  

Each clasp was worked free free with aching slowness, the fabric dropping softly to the side before moving onto the next.  Bull watched her hands clench and relax in her lap as she fought the urge to either speed him along or cover herself.   The pulse underneath the backs of his fingers jumped as the clasps around her breasts and neck slipped finally slipped free, exposing a stretch of soft skin, pale yet flushed in the firelight.  Large palms slipped around her waist beneath the tunic Denna wore.  Inch by inch Bull pulled back the fabric, drawing roughened hands gently up her waist, skimming the sides of her breasts, until he pushed the top down narrow shoulders.  

Callous roughened hands drug against the fine lawn of her breastband.  Her nipple puckered and tightened as his traced a thumb over the sensitive skin, the cloth offering no protection.  Bull couldn't hide the predatory smile that broke free as Denna let out a low, impatient whine.  He alternated feather light touches from one breast to the other until she squirmed on his lap.  With deliberate slowness he pulled  away, instead taking her wrists in each of his larger hands.  Watching her face for any sign of hesitation, he guided them to the small of her back, her shoulders arching slightly. 

"Stay still," he ordered, voice firm.  She nodded slowly and he lowered his head, taking one fabric covered nipple into his mouth.  Teeth and tongue teased her through the material, pulling a deep cry from her.  She arched closer involuntarily, breasts arching closer as she pulled against his hold, and Bull nipped firmer in punishment.  He felt a tremor work its way through her as he switched his attention to her other nipple.

His attention was focused, though his movements were languid, teasing her through the fabric until her quiet noises turned into desperate pleading.  Bull smiled and pulled away, waiting patiently for her eyes to open.  Eventually they drifted open, pupils wide with arousal and he tugged at the fastenings of her breastband, pulling the material away.   He released her arms, letting the material drop to the floor as his hands slid below her ass to support her as he stood.  Again he ignored the bed, instead carrying her towards the fire he had built up earlier.  

Lowering Denna to her feet beside a high backed chair, he immediately set to the ties of her pants.  Large fingers could be clumsy though and with a breathless laugh, Denna slapped his hands away.  Bull glared, albeit playfully as she hurriedly tugged at knots and pushed the heavier fabric down narrow hips.  He stopped her before she could shed her smalls, instead taking her hands in his, guiding her down onto the chair.  The moment of truth was upon them.

From beside the chair he pulled out the lengths of blue silk.  Kneeling in front of her, he held the soft  fabric up to her.  "Do you trust me Boss?"  A mixture of hesitancy and curiosity crossed the mage’s face, before she nodded once.  Bull gave a small shake of his own head.  “I need to hear you say it aloud.”

"I trust you Bull."  Her response was quiet, but he heard no note of wariness, and Bull slide the dark fabric over her eyes, knotting it securely behind her head.  He paused a moment, admiring how the fabric looked against flushed cheeks and red hair.  

Bull took the other length of fabric and thread it through the slats of her chair.  Gently he pulled one wrist behind her, wrapping the material around her palm twice, tucking the loose end between thumb and fore finger before repeating with the other hand.  "You keep hold of that now boss.  If I see you've let go, I stop whatever it is I'm doing.  Understand?"

She nodded, then caught herself.  "I understand."  He watched as Denna gave a light tug on the fabric.  Bull had wound the thin strip tightly between her hands and the chair, giving her only inches of slack either way.  It gave the illusion of being bound, without actually tying her.  Satisfied that she was comfortable, he set to arranging her on the chair, feeling her the muscles in her leg tighten and contract as he gently pushed them open, sliding her ass close to the chair’s edge.

His rough fingers traced over the soft skin of her thighs up to the curve of her waist, settling over the delicate material of her smallclothes.  Denna shifted restlessly under his hands and Bull dared another look at her face.  A deep blush colored pale cheeks as she worried her lower lip between teeth.  His normally poised Inquisitor wore her fluster beautifully.

Deliberately Bull pulled his hand away, leaving a single finger to drag across skin, until he rested against the material covering her core.  Denna's hips arched forward, instinctively trying to deepen the caress.  He shifted his hand further from her body, enjoying her slight huff of frustration. "Patience boss.  There's no need to rush."  Her response could only be described as a growl.

Her responses were equal parts surprising and arousing.  Bull hadn't anticipated the ease in which she would relinquish control.  Either he had misjudged the mage, or she was more stressed than anyone had realized.  Bull was inclined to go with stress as he felt corded muscles tighten even more under the simple caresses of a single finger.  He promised himself those muscles would be relaxed before he left the room that night.

A careful twist of fabric in his hand had her smallclothes ripping.  Denna went still on the chair as Bull carefully pulled the material away.  Blunt, calloused fingers trailed along her stomach, along the curve of her hip and down the tops of her thighs.  He knew the shiver that worked its way along her spine had nothing to do with the cold.

Bull tipped his head, a fissure of pleasure working through him as he saw how tightly she grasped the silk between her fingers.  He gently pressed her thighs open.  He lowered his head, only to pause and sit back on his knees.

"Boss?"

Denna's frustrated sigh seemed to fill the room.  "What?"

"You've done this before, right?"

"This specifically?  Can't say that I have."

Bull tightened his hands on her thighs in warning.  "Not the time to be mouthy.  Have you gone to bed with someone before?"  Bull watched as she stilled and seemed to wilt into herself for a moment, legs drawing shut slightly.  Warning bells began to sound in the back of his head.

"I'm not a virgin Bull.  And before you ask, it was my choice and that's all I plan to say on the subject."

He sighed, hands leaving her thighs to pull the blindfold up.  His good eye held hers.  "Do you want to continue Boss?  Choice is yours."

Denna's answering smile held a hint of sadness.  "I do, but for tonight, my past is off limits."

Bull caught her chin in his hands, leaning forward to pressing a gentle kiss against her lips.  Her past remained hers, he wouldn't push her to share those hidden spots tonight.  

He felt the tension begin to leave her frame as he pulled away from the kiss.  Bull lowered the blindfold once again and set to bringing her back towards the edge.  Fingers, lips, and tongue worked their way across her skin, mapping out the areas that pulled noises of pleasure from her, tucking them away for future uses.  Rough stubble rasped against sensitive skin, leaving reddened patches in its wake.  

When Bull finally settled back against knees, hands on her thighs, Denna opened willingly, quiet, desperate noises low in her throat.  There was no denying what they both wanted, Bull's gentle teasing driving both of them to the brink.  Impatience held in tight control, he finally lowered his head between her legs, tongue tracing across sensitive flesh.  Denna whimpered, hips arching forward until she was nearly off the chair. His hand wrapped around a calf, holding her in place as he teased and stroked at her slit, yet avoided touching where she ached the most. Her quiet whimpers built into gasps and pleas as he explored.  Denna's body strained towards release, only for Bull to soothe her away from the edge.

When she cried his name in desperation, Bull finally relented tongue pressed flat against her clit, a thick blunt finger sliding into her easily.  Her body clenched tight around the digit as she climaxed with an unrestrained groan.

His finger and tongue continued their delicious ministrations as she slowly came down from her orgasm, body slumping towards the backrest of the chair.  He briefly toyed with the idea of bringing her to the edge again, then relented.  He had other things in store for the evening  Bull slowed his movements before reluctantly pulling away, kissing the inside of her thigh before reaching behind her and slowly unwrapping the silk still clenched tightly in her hands.

Leaving the blindfold against her eyes, Bull pulled her into his arms easily, noting with a self satisfied grin, that she had relaxed more fully against him this time.  Still loose limbed from her orgasm, Bull had no difficulty laying her out on the bed on her stomach, arms stretched above her head, threading the length of silk through the intricately carved headboard.  "Same rules boss.  You let go I stop."  Denna grasped the material loosely, settling against the comfortable mattress while he reached for the bottle that had been placed there earlier in the evening.

Bull quickly shed the flew clothes he wore before joining the mage on the bed.  He straddled her thighs easily, smiling as she trembled slightly beneath him.  Aroused from his previous ministrations, he slid between her legs into her welcoming warmth.  It was a slow, deliberate process meant to bring her back from the languid high of her previous orgasm.  Finally he was fully sheathed inside of her, Denna’s hips arching slightly off the bed as she whimpered lightly.  “You don’t get to come until I tell you too.  Understood?”

Denna let out a protesting whine, that ended on a whimper.  “I understand.”  Her voice was quiet, relaxed with a quiet thread of arousal worked through them.

Using every technique he could, Bull kept himself from moving within her, instead uncorking the bottle he held, dripping a small amount of fragranced oils into his palms.  He leaned forward slightly, groaning internally as she clenched tight around him.  Oil streaked palms began working their way across her back and shoulders, massaging tense muscles.  Thumbs worked into knots at the base of her spine before moving lower towards her ass.  He never lingered in any place too long.  It was interesting, he thought, the way went from relaxed to aroused under his ministrations.  Her body tightened and released around his cock as her shoulders and back began to relax.

Denna’s quiet noises soon grew deeper as he worked her over, until she was nearly begging.  When the first quiet “please” finally crossed her lips, Bull abandoned the massage, instead pushing deeper into her.  They both let out pleasured cries as he curled around her, his palms settling on either side of her head, his bulk covering her body completely.  He thrust into her, reveling in the way she moved beneath him.  

As her body clenched tighter around him, Bull forced himself to stop.  Denna cried out her dissatisfaction as he pulled out.  “I told you Boss.  Not until I say so.”  An arm wrapped around her midsection, adjusting her upwards onto her knees, upper body supported by forearms against the bed, the blue silk now clenched tight between her hands.  

Without preamble, Bull slid his cock into her with one deliberate thrust.  Large hands curled around her waist as he held her still.  He knew she would carry bruises there in the morning, the idea only adding fire to his arousal.  Denna’s head fell forward as he sped up, pleasured whimpers falling from her lips.  He bent down, his chest curved against her back to set teeth and lips to the curve of her neck.  He deliberately sucked marks onto the delicate skin there, low enough that her clothes would cover it.  

As she clenched around him, impossibly tight, he knew it was time.  His head turned to nip at the delicate lobe of her ear.  “Whenever you want now boss.”  

With a low sob, Denna shattered around him, her back arching upwards as a silent cry worked its way through her.  He fucked her through the orgasm, refusing to relent, even as her body started to relax.  “One more.”  Hands leaving the bed, he braced himself against the headboard with one large arm, the other sliding along her hip, unerringly to her clit.  Denna let out a startled cry as he stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves.  She bucked slightly, but didn’t let go of the soft silk as Bull worked one last orgasm from her, finally letting go of his own tenuous grasp, stuttering to a stop as he came.  

For long moments they lay together, until Denna’s body seemed to give beneath him, dropping to the mattress.  Gently, he unwound the material from her hands, checking the circulation to her fingers.  As she stretched, he pulled the material away from her eyes slowly, giving her a chance to adjust.

Denna lay stretched out in bed, not moving as he left her there.  Bull busied himself by the fire, filling a small bowl with warmed water and a small cup with his favorite drink.  He returned to the bed carrying both, scoffing a bit as he noticed she hadn’t moved.  

Almost reverently he wiped away the evidence of their activities.  It was a testament to how relaxed the mage was that she barely protested his actions.  Once clean, he propped her up slightly, handing her the cup.  Denna drank the chocolate down greedily.  Bull offered her clean clothes and she refused, burrowing under the blankets of her bed instead.  

Denna dozed as he righted the room.  Bull took no offense.  It had been his goal after all, to get her to relax.  She was almost asleep when he redressed and moved to leave.  A thin, strong arm grasped at his hand, keeping him there.  Sleep hazed eyes gazed up at him as Denna tugged him back towards the bed.  Humoring her, Bull leaned over her.

She levered herself up on one arm, a gentle, sleepy smile playing across her lips.  She pressed a sweet, almost chaste kiss against his lips before pulling away.  “Thank you Bull.”

He chuckled then, pressing his own kiss to her forehead.  “Anytime Boss.  Now you try and sleep.  I’ll make sure no one bothers you tonight.”

Denna hummed an agreement, her eyes already drifting shut.  Bull waited until her breathing evened before making his way down the stairs.

It was dangerous, he thought, giving someone what they needed.  Sometimes, it turns out, two people need the same thing, even if one party hadn’t realized it yet.


End file.
